Explosion
by daniz
Summary: summer OoP -The order are preparing for the next war and need to learn how to combat the spell Pettigrew used all those years ago. Sirius uses a pensieve to show them what happened. please REVIEW..


Explosion  
  
Part 1- The Memory  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore were bent over the pensieve. They were all dressed in muggle jeans. Dumbledore was the only one in robes. He wasn't going to be practicing spells. In fact, he was sitting in the corner smiling slightly. His was the only chair in the room. Everything but the pensieve had been cleared out of the old dueling room in Grimmauld Place. The old spells remained intact, so their spells couldn't damage the house.  
  
Sirius was trembling slightly. He didn't want them to see this. The only one he even felt comfortable with was Remus. Dumbledore had always intimidated him a bit,and he had only been reunited with the others a week ago. Moody had been close to him when he trained to be an auror, but they hadn't spoken since he quit before going into hiding. Tonks he hadn't seen since she was a teenager, and they had never been too close because Andromeda insisted on keeping her and her family far away from the magical world war. He looked down at his gray t-shirt. He'd found it under his old bed. He'd grown a lot since he left it there, but the shirt remained the same.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus was looking over at him concerned.  
  
Sirius shook it off, "Let's just get this over with." If they ever hoped to be able to fight against this spell, they'd have to know exactly what Peter had done, even if it reminded Sirius of something he wanted to forget. Sirius took a deep, steadying breath and took out his wand, looking at no one. He could feel all their gazes on him and was determined to do this. He put his wand to his sweaty temple and thought hard about that November morning, trying to only remember what he wouldn't mind them seeing. Moody had not been there when he was arrested, but he was sure his old mentor had heard what happened. He noticed his hand shaking as the swirled the contents about in the pensieve. Everyone bent over, holding their breath. Dumbledore stayed in his chair. He'd seen it once.  
  
"Where are we?" Tonks asked, looking around the muggle street.  
  
"Little Whining....right?" Asked Moody, looking around at Sirius, who was staring around the street lost in thought.  
  
"What? Yeah, no. We're close to Godric's Hollow. It's a few miles north of here." Sirius was staring at his 20-year-old self,who had just ran in clutching his side. Peter was blending in with the crowd, he doubted anyone even saw him. The younger Sirius doubled over, still panting. "You!" He yelled, pointing a shaking hand at Peter. Peter spun around, as Sirius walked towards him with purpose. The current Sirius looked around to see Tonks virtually taking notes on this. Moody was glaring at Peter, and Remus was glancing sideways at Sirius, looking very concerned.  
  
The young Sirius and Peter's faces were separated by only a few inches by the time Peter spoke. "Y-yes?" He looked shaken but was fully dressed in a suit.  
  
Sirius was baring into Peter's eyes, furious, "Why?"  
  
Peter stepped back, squirming behind his back, "I- I didn't mean to. He ju-just.."  
  
Sirius looked ready to explode, plunging his hand into his pocket, "All year, it was you..all year. All the order meetings.."  
  
Peter stepped up to Sirius and whispered dangerously, "Exactly." Before Sirius could react, Peter yelled, "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?"  
  
Sirius's eyes went wide, and he raised his wand. Before his words got out, Peter had a wand out from behind his back pointed right next to Sirius. "Mordesordium" He hissed, and the street exploded. Sirius dropped against the wall behind Peter, blood splattering his robes. Both Siriuses had the same shocked expressions on their faces as chaos broke out around them and the memory faded.  
  
A/N- Hey all! That was part one. Sorry it was so short! Just to clear it up, the Order is trying to fight against the spell Peter used that night and they went back to see it. Up next: Sirius recovers and they try out the spell themselves. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
